Core A: Small Animal Surgery and Histology Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): LOSOrdO, DouglaS W. (Kume, Core A) Performance Site: Northwestern University 303 East Chicago Ave Tarry 12"^ floor Chicago IL, 60611 Senior/Key Personnel: none Other Significant Contributors: none Human Embrvonic Stem Cells: none PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 06/09) Page211 Continuation Format Page Core A: Small Animal Surgery and Histology Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): LoSOrdO, DouglaS W. (KumO, CorO A) The name of the program director/principal investigator must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers Cover Page 210 Description, Project/